


The Rise of Christina and Aldo

by laCommunarde



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Canon ages are canon so I'm side-eyeing Aldo so hard right now, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laCommunarde/pseuds/laCommunarde





	The Rise of Christina and Aldo

There was a girl in a white sundress with her thumb out on the side of the road they were taking through the middle of a cornfield that was just starting to grow in the mid-May heat and humidity. The girl didn’t seem to take any note of it, but when she saw the truck, she stuck her thumb out a little higher.

“Pull over, John,” said the passenger. 

“We don’t have time for this,” the driver, John, responded, but swerved the truck onto the gravel shoulder and pulled the vehicle to a stop. The passenger rolled down the window and leaned out.

The girl pushed back her hair, flying as it was in the wind, clutched a small canvas bag, and squinted into the truck. He wondered what she thought of them, a black man in a dress shirt and slacks no jacket and a man with wiry muscles, blue jeans, and a military haircut, and she, a girl in the South, or Midwest, or wherever the heck they were this week. She frowned at them, but it was more a trying to decide frown than an expression of distaste. With that expression, he would put her around sixteen. 

“Where are you going?” John asked of her from the driver’s seat. The passenger knew his accent would throw her. It had a slightly British accent, mostly gone now, but still in evidence in certain syllables, mostly from his mother, from what little he had gathered. If she was surprised, however, she did not show it.

“Nowhere in specific. Away from here.” She looked back into the field. He followed where she was looking and saw an overgrown dirt road. She snapped her head back after a moment’s glance and met his eyes. “Where are you going?” She peered at him then tipped her head to peer further into the truck.

“To a lot of places,” he answered.

“You pulled over. You like what you see?” She tossed her hair and blinked at him through her eyelashes.

He didn’t need to look at John to know he was rolling his eyes in that minute jaw-clench way, eyebrow pulled down way of his. “What is your name?” the passenger asked.

“Christina.”

“My name’s Aldo.”

“Pleasure to meet you. And your friend. What is his name?”

The driver put the car in park and leaned over. “I am John.”

She tipped her head at him. Aldo swore if she was wearing a sunhat, she would have tipped that gracefully over her eyes and peered through the brim. “Hello, John.”

He nodded back, a cold, surveying expression, but that was John, always taking everything in. She put her hands on her bag and smiled at them both, through her long eyelashes. She licked her lips and tried to make her eyes big, but Aldo sensed she was not made for coquetry.

Because it was coquetry. “Get in. You don’t need to sell yourself for a ride.”

She scoffed, but the image of the flirtatious Midwestern girl disappeared. She opened the back door of the truck, bag bundle neatly on her back, and climbed up over Aldo’s seat, only accepting his offered hand to get the first step up into the truck.

“Christina, welcome to the road,” John said. Aldo turned to him, wondering if charming her as his voice seemed to indicate he was doing was genuine or if he had just hatched a new plan where she was necessary. 

She smiled back at him, but out of the corner of his eye, Aldo could have sworn he caught her surveying him the same way he was surveying her. “Pleasures all mine, gentlemen.”


End file.
